nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Newspaper titles
Newspaper titles are generated as a result to a country's leader deciding on an issue. List of newspaper titles * Teen Builds Working Deep Space Exploration Rocket * Big Business Applauds Government Support * Financial Planners Advise More Retirement Planning * 14-Year Old Girl Unifies Quantum Theory, General Relativity * (CountryName) Soak Up Super Summer * (CountryName) Wins International Attention, The Good Kind * Ballet Troupe Falls On Hard Times * Foreigners Confused By (CountryName) Customs, Tourist Operator Says * Modest Tax Increase Helps Build Better (CountryName) * Two Stabbed In Parking Dispute * Tourism Industry Discounts Benefit Locals * Warmer Weather On The Way, Forecast Says * Students Hold All-Night Vigil for International Crisis * Assault Figures Punch Through Historical Lows * Fitness Craze Sweeps Nation, Again * Cinematic Re-Runs Prove Popular * Outdoor Camping Craze Continues * Retail Industry Reports Surging Sales * Diverse Options For (CountryName)'s Varied Youth * Incomes Rising, Economist Says * International Body Praises (CountryCitizens) Development * Military-Industrial Complex Coming Along Nicely * Government Official "Just Wanted to Help," Coroner Says * Foreign Aid Mostly Just Wasted, Official Says * Chess Tournament Ends In Violent Brawl * Tourism Industry Braces For Influx * Neighborhood Groups Celebrate With Street Parties * Government A True Role Model, Parents Say * Kittens Becoming Softer, Scientists Say * Social Groups Welcome Rising Income Equality * Paper Factory Built Too Close To Match Factory, Coroner Rules * "Sausagegate" Deaths Preventable, Coroner Rules * Workforce Participation Jumps * (CountryName) Gets Back to Basics * Government Shuts Down Troublemakers * Lobbyist Coincidentally Wins Real Estate Bonanza * Latest Economic Data Shows Surge in Manufacturing * Aristocrats Welcome Rising Income Inequality * Chamber of Commerce Applauds Government Initiative * Economists Bullish On citizen Economy * Top 10 Books That Were Even Better Than The Movie Than Usual * Civil Rights Activists: Now We're Getting Somewhere * City Planners Consider 14-Sided Roundabout * Citizens Living Longer, Working Harder * Conservative Groups Demand Government Response On Crime * International Body Praises citizen Development * More Children Named After Leader, Hospitals Report * School Bans Chess As "Too Confrontational" * Newspapers Shed Staff * National Parks Proving Popular * Government Initiative Unusual But Good, Experts Say * Country's Natural Beauty: How To Find It * Country Eagerly Awaits Latest Blockbuster Novel * Tax Increase Vital To Funding Country Innovation, Economist Says * How Much Money Do You Need to Live? It's Less Than You Think * Country Parents Concerned About Youth Employment * Public School Scores Top Honors * Government Official Cuts Ribbon On New Hospital Wing * Flush With Cash? Our Shopping Guide Inside * Jobless Numbers Grow * New Government Building to House 500 Staff * Revitalized Military Supplier Promises Jobs, Discounted Weapons * Thin is In, Fasionasta Proclaims * Striking Own Path, Country Follows Unique Vision * Auto Industry Hits Speed Bump * Wage Rises Put Spring In Step, Money In Pocket * International Observers Applaud Rising Political Freedom in Country * Tax On Children's Lemonade Stands Overzealous, Parents Protest * Military Parade Draws Bumper Crowd * Parents Teach Preschoolers Pre-Emptive Strike Doctrine * State Schools Shine In Latest Rankings * Economic Growth Exceeds Forecasts * Football: The Year In Review * Home Beautiful: Country's Top 50 Houses * Voters Alert, Engaged * Tax Increase Vital To Funding citizen Innovation, Economist Says * Box Office Cheers Violent Action Heroes * Grandparents Rarer, More Appreciated * Lightning Strikes Abandoned Cabin * Old Woman Waits In Vain For Help Crossing Road * Newspaper Readers Demand More Complex Crosswords * Modern Music "Just Noise," Citizens Say * Accountants In Demand As Taxation Code Grows More Complex * Government More Helpful Than Ever Before * New Clinic Scratches Itch For Relieved Citizens * Modern Films Too Confusing, Audiences Complain * Pizza Healthier Than Previously Believed, Scientists Reveal * Government Data-Gathering Program Larger Than Previously Thought * Donut Sales Hit New High * Sofa Purchases See Hefty Increase * Old-Timers Recall Good Old Days * Country Taking Care of Business, Economic Survey Shows * Is Country City Country's Silicon Valley? * Conservative Groups Toast Rising Morality * Thin Blue Line Grows Thicker * Country Sweeps International "Most Improved" Awards * Country More Chill Than Ever Before * Dissident Speaker Missing, Presumed Impaled * Handrails Should Not Be Optional, Coroner Opines * Archeologists Unearth Ancient Remains * "Plague of Locusts" Discovered To Be Just Fog * Parks Infested With Joggers, Dog-Walkers Complain * Citizens Welcome Return to Basics * Sunscreen Sales Grow * Economists Bullish On Country Economy * Family Groups Applaud Return of Decency * Diet, Exercise Overrated, Experts Reveal * Clean Up Country Day is No Mess * Demonstration Ends In Reasonable Discussion, Handshakes * Impregnated By Aliens? Our Facts Will Shock You! * Children Being Seen More, Heard Less * Old Ladies Report Surfeit Of Help Crossing Busy Roads * Latest Gadget Just A Fad, Our Reviewer Says * Fans Reel As Sports Champion Reveals Personal Flaws * Life More Exciting, Shorter, Survey Says * National Pride On The Rise * I'm No Hero, Says Heroic Citizen * Mining Company Ready To Rip, Chief Reports * Banana Sales Curve Upward * Free Market Fine, Government Initiative Shows * 400-Pound Man Becomes Trapped in Doorway * "Burglar" Now Country's Most Dangerous Occupation, Statistics Show * Not So Cheesey: Cheese Industry Reports Slump * Same-Sex Marriage Legalized * Pedantry On The Rise, Well-Written Study Says * Humanists Rejoice As Meat-Eating Outlawed * `Clothing Retailers Look Forward to Bumper Season * Family Groups Support Drug Crackdown * Outdoor Camping Craze Continues * Woman Dies In Elevator Shaft Mishap * Paying Taxes Like Giving Country A Big Hug, Official Says * Registers Ringing as Shoppers Show Sense * Cultural Groups Celebrate Growing Acceptance * Priceless Antique Armoire Discovered In Shed * Best of "Missed Connections" * Cheese-Based Computing? It May Be Just Around the Corner * Shoppers Trampled In Surge For Bargains * Lower Taxes Put Spring In Step, Money In Pocket * Fewer Lazy Bums Than Ever Before, Bosses Note * Lifesaving Livers Lauded As Government Seizes Organs * Soda Industry Predicts Bumper Summer * Popular Sitcom To End * Government More Trustworthy Than Ever Before, Survey Says * Country Cleverly Exploits Natural Resources * Forests Ripe For Plunder, Profit * 12-Page Sports Liftout Inside! * Defense Industry Welcomes New Government Spending * Cars Driving Country To Speedy Future * Ducklings Successfully Navigate Busy Crossing * Unplugged: Government Bans Internet * Comedy, Drama Rule Box Office As Action Flicks Fail * Economic Slump Minor, Temporary, Expert Says * Streets Cleaner, Less Dangerous * Retirement Problem Solving Itself, Economist Says * Fortune Missing After Mysterious Corporate Collapse * Guns Outlawed * Corporal Punishment Enriches Character Of Citizen Youth * Too Many Children Missing Breakfast, Teachers Say * Prisons Pop Up As Government Gets Tough On Crime * School Bans Chess As "Too Passive" * Everything is Cheesey: Cheese Industry Delighted With Rising Sales * Easy-Cheesey: Rising Dairy Sales Point to Milky Future * Car Sales Fall, But Never Better Time To Buy, Yard Says * Edgy Teen Comedy Sweeps TV Awards * Diet-Conscious Citizens Turn From Dairy * Race Row After Child Ejected From School * Country's Favorite Dish? It Could Be Pizza * Race Row After Man Ejected From Cinema * Studious Teens Reap Academic Rewards * Man Almost Catches Enormous Fish * Deadbeat Parents Left Children Unfed * Towns Go It Alone In Devolution Revolution * Modern Generation Lacks Patience, Artisan Basket Weavers Say * Hospitals Report Fewer Accidental Deaths * Gender Row After Person Ejected From Elevator * Man Died Three Days Before Co-Workers Noticed * Engine Room Of Economy Ticking Over Nicely * Avant-Garde Gallery Popular Yet Confusing * Government Simplifies Political Process * Our New Edition: Less Politics, More Pictures! * Government Official Found My Wallet, Added Cash, Local Man Says * Public Transport Has Country On The Move * Free Market Always Right, New Study Reveals * No Joke: Only Criminals Have Guns * Lemonade Stand Children Accused Of Price-Fixing * Citizens Welcome Firm Leadership * Consumer Confidence Grows After Government Backs Business * Pizza Honored In New Smash Stage Show * Rural Citizens Predict Bumper Harvest * Geek Chic: Why It's Never Been Hotter To Be A Nerd * School Bus Set on Fire in Road Rage Incident * Leader Honored With New Statue * Copyright Abolished * National Healthcover Scheme Throws Coverage Blanket Over Country * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Glossary